Question: Our club has 20 members, 10 boys and 10 girls.  In how many ways can we choose a president and a vice-president if they must be of different gender?
Solution: The president can be any one of the 20 members, and the vice-president can be any one of the 10 members of the opposite sex. The answer is $20\times 10=\boxed{200}$.